manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwoods Penitentiary
Darkwoods Penitentiary is a huge prison located in the Darkwoods district of Carcer City, specifically created for holding violent criminals from across the country. The facility housed a number of mentally ill individuals, who would later form the gang the Smileys after the prison's overthrow. Darkwoods Penitentiary looks like a mix between The Ohio State Penitentiary and Pennsylvania State Penitentiary from the outside. Events & Occupants Darkwoods was a prison holding over 1000 inmates from all over America, mostly murderers and the criminally insane. The prison also carries out death sentences in the form of the electric chair and lethal injection. The staff begun taking bribes from Lionel Starkweather to use inmates in his snuff films. Scarecrow was released at some point and has since become a hobo. In 2000, James Earl Cash was imprisoned here'From the official Manhunt instruction manual:' "Unbeknownst to the public, Cash's execution was all a ruse, thanks to the corrupt Darkwoods Penitentiary staff." and sentenced to death in 2003, however, Starkweather bribes the staff to free him, whilst the public believe him to be dead. The Journalist, present at the execution, suspects it to be a hoax. Cash is set loose on a killing spree on orders of Starkweather, meanwhile, the inmates break free and kill all the guards. They form a gang called the Smileys, and eventually take over and vandalize the prison. Many bloodstains and graffiti texts can be found on the walls off the prison. Dead bodies, possibly orderlies or other inmates, can be spotted hanging from the ceiling. Starkweather orders the Cerberus to bring Cash back here, now that the prison is under control of the Smileys. Starkweather first orders Cash to kill a Smiley patrolling the tower walkway and bring his body to the prison's guard room. Next Cash find himself in a cellblock, where he is forced to perform some violent and gruesome kills using a Hammer and a Metallic Baseball Bat. Next Cash fights his way along the upper walkways into the shower block, killing many Smileys during gunfights. Cash eventually runs into the White Rabbit, a man dressed in a bunny suit. Starkweather orders Cash to follow him. The White Rabbit leads Cash into many traps where the Smileys ambush him, but Cash ends up killing them. Eventually Cash reaches a workshop room where Starkweather finally finishes filming Cash for his snuff film. He says a few last things to Cash and ultimately betrays him. The White Rabbit is led outside and Starkweather orders the remaining Smileys to kill Cash. Cash however, fights back and finishes off the gang, and heads outside. The White Rabbit is shocked to see that Cash is still alive and runs away, hiding himself in a guard tower. Meanwhile the Cerberus have arrived to stop Cash. Cash fights his way through the Cerberus up to the guard tower, killing The White Rabbit and taking the prison key he was holding. More Cerberus come to assist but Cash kills all off them and finally uses the prison key to leave the Darkwoods Penitentiary. Mission Appearances: Born Again (cutscene), Mouth of Madness, Doing Time, Kill the Rabbit Gallery manhunt 2011-08-27 14-37-53-48.JPG|Darkwoods staff escorting Cash to his execution. manhunt 2011-08-27 14-39-00-42.JPG manhunt 2011-08-27 14-40-29-07.JPG manhunt 2011-08-27 14-41-37-25.JPG|The greenhouses. manhunt 2011-08-27 14-42-44-43.JPG|The guard room. manhunt 2011-08-27 14-44-07-00.JPG manhunt 2011-08-27 14-45-03-42.JPG manhunt 2011-08-27 14-47-31-35.JPG manhunt 2011-08-27 14-48-23-75.JPG|The electric chair room. Trivia *During Kill the Rabbit, two beta Cash corpses can be seen, one tied to the electric chair and one laying on a bed. *During Kill the Rabbit, a second prison key can be found outside the gates off the penitentiary. It can be seen around the corner but cannot be obtained unless hacking methods are used. Although it serves no purpose, the reason for the key being there is unknown. *Darkwoods Penitentiary is most likely a medium security prison. Maximum security prisons are not normally located in urban areas. *Despite being a County prison, Darkwoods executes some inmates, where in real life, only state or maximum security prisons commit executions. References Category:Carcer City Category:Asylums Category:Manhunt Category:Locations